


Boom Boom, Baby

by smokingwolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke and a baby, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag as, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, might not be all that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingwolf/pseuds/smokingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke are expecting and everyones overly excited. Plus Clarke can't seem to find any peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Boom, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've had the guts to upload...I hope it's good and y'all like it.
> 
> Anyway, I got inspired to write it from a post I saw on Tumblr and yeah... I hope it's not horrible, *laughs awkwardly*  
> Enjoy! (:

Her eyes fluttered open, body rising from the lumpy bed. A yawn escaped as blue eyes fell to her swollen belly. The sensation of small kicks brought a smile to her face. She rubbed her belly, eyes scanning the empty tent she found herself in. Her small smile grew to a wide grin as she realized she was alone, actually alone.

The last seven months have been a huge pain in her ass, with Bellamy ordering someone be by her side twenty-four seven plus the back pain she endured. Her life had been hell, a sweet but frustrating hell. At first the attention had been great, being waited on hand and foot was her dream until it wasn’t. She forgot what peace and quiet felt like with someone always chatting away talking about everything and anything under the sun. By her third week on what Bellamy called “bed rest” she knew everyone’s dirty little secret. It was horrifying how well she came to know everyone and in ways she never wished for.

And now, she found silence, the peace she longed for. Sounds of light ruffle of the trees’ leaves and birds chirping, but as always that moment of tranquility passed quickly when a deep voice cut through her peace.

A head of dark wavy curls peered in as the tent’s loose flaps folded back, “Clarke” His head peeked more, eyes surveying around, “You’re awake!” He smiled and entered fully inside. His eyes beamed with joy and a little bit of something she couldn’t place.

"Yes, captain obvious" Clarke said, trying her best not to sound so disgruntled. She tried to stand from the lumpy bed, which proved difficult. A frustrated sigh escaped, “Bellamy. Help.” She extended her arms out, awaiting assistance. Bellamy rushed over, grabbing onto her hands. He stepped back slightly, her growing belly putting distance between them.

“How are my two girls feeling?” Bellamy asked, eyes crinkled as a wide smile spread across his freckled face.

Clarke laughed. “You don’t know if it’s a girl, but we’re good” She grabbed his jacket collar and pulled him down to her lips. He deepened their kiss, placing a hand around her waist. She moaned when she felt his tongue slip across hers. He pulled back, giving her forehead a quick peck.

“Raven has something to show us”

"Can it wait? I just woke up and I'm hungry" Clarke whined, her eyes forming puppy eyes matched with a cute pout, she knew Bellamy couldn’t resist.

“Sorry, Princess” Bellamy wrapped his hand around her wrist leading her out.

“You said you wouldn’t call me that anymore” Clarke muttered, dropping her head in defeat. Damn, puppy eyes Clarke always worked.

Clarke took a deep breath. She had just woken up and was hungry. The baby took out all her energy. Her feet hurt like hell, which made it impossible to oversee construction of the cabins. The only job she was allowed to do, (“Hard labor isn’t good for the baby” Abby had told her with Bellamy and Raven nodding in agreement in the back. She rolled her eyes at the trio) Not to mention she couldn’t step foot inside the med bay. Only allowed an hour to stitch up small cuts, since Abby decided to stay with their camp, Clarke wasn’t needed as much.

Her eyes widen when she spotted the entire camp in front of her, Octavia, Raven, Miller and Abby all in the front row along with a wooden crib in the middle. Tears formed as her hand covered her mouth, shock and joy filled her body. Her eyes flew to Bellamy’s. His were already trained on her, watching with such happiness. “You knew about this?” He shrugged, smiling, placing his hand on the small of her back guiding her to furniture.

She noticed the wood was a lighter shade than the wood they’d been using for the cabins. It was carved into a crescent moon, three stars cut out on either side. A makeshift mobile hung above, scraps of metal blended with twigs and leaves forming eight birds.

“It’s beautiful” Clarke managed, face stained in tear marks. “You did this all by yourself?” Clarke asked her eyes on Raven.

Raven nodded. Bellamy fake coughed, glancing at Raven. The brunette rolled her eyes, “Bellamy helped, if you can call it that.”

Clarke heard other camp members groan as Bellamy snorted at Raven’s comment. She had no doubt in her mind, they had argued over this. She could just imagine it. “Hey, I came up with the idea” Bellamy said. Clarke laughed. Of course, he’d be a sentimental sap. She revealed her pregnancy one night when they had been on watch. The moon shined bright that night, she remembered how right it felt, how at peace she felt. How safe and loved she felt.

“I did all the work” Raven replied, hands resting on her hips.

“That’s because you two idiots wouldn’t stop arguing like five year olds!” Octavia interjected, giving both a scowl. Hell broke out the day Bellamy asked Raven to help him build a crib. Trying to keep it a secret from Clarke had been bad enough, but trying to keep Raven from punching Bellamy in face was difficult. ‘Creative differences’ they said, as if that was an excuse. Octavia reached her breaking point and sent Bellamy to help Finn with the mobile.

"I love it!" Clarke gushed, eyes fixed on the crib. Her hands ran across the curves of it, giving her memory every chance to capture that moment. Tears began to form again, her entire body overflowed with emotions.

“Are you okay?” Miller asked, suddenly he was beside her, a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Clarke smiled, nodding.

“That’s not the only surprise, Princess” Bellamy piped up, eyes focused up ahead. She followed his line of vision, blue eyes widen at the sight of two completed wooden cabins.

 "They finished our cabin?" Clarke asked her grin wide.

"Yes. Your mother and Kane are taking the house to the right. Raven and Octavia will be on the left of us" Bellamy explained.

"I love you!" Clarke pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, forgetting everyone was still there. She ignored the groans and Octavia’s commentary of ‘gross, my eyes!’ They pulled away, giving their usual tilt of the head and roll of the eyes. A look they usually gave Finn when he said something idiotic.

"Ouch. They gave you the Finn" Monty commented, emerging from the drop ship, a brand new batch of moonshine in his hands. The entire camp cheered once they spotted the metal canister.

"Party tonight!" Jasper screamed at the top of his lungs, high fiving Raven.

"Pipe down!" Bellamy ordered, silencing them. "Everyone back to work. Miller, Finn, carry the crib to the cabin" he demanded. Both boys nodded grabbing the ends of the crib and slowly moving it. Raven followed closely behind, glaring at both boys, making sure her masterpiece wasn't harmed.

"Honey, let’s go into the drop ship and show you some of the clothes the girls have been working on" Abby said, grabbing Clarke's hand.

"Yeah! Clarke, let's go. You know have I told you I'd make a wonderful godmother" Octavia beamed. She got a hold of Clarke's other hand and both women guided her to the drop ship.

Clarke looked back at Bellamy who wore the hugest smile she’s ever seen on a person. She smiled back, before he rushed to where Jasper yelled, “Bellamy, we need your help! Raven won't stop yelling at Miller and Finn"

*

*

“What about Athena?” Bellamy said, shifting to his side on the much more comfortable bed, an upgraded from their lumpy bed.

“Like the Greek goddess?” Clarke asked, turning her head to face her handsome, be freckled husband. “What if it’s a boy?”

Bellamy pretended to think, “Augustus?” Clarke’s eyes lit up as a smile spread across. "What?" he asked confused.

"Those are the least dorkiest names you've said all night" She laughed. Bellamy adored her laugh, she didn’t do it often, but when she did it made his heart skip a beat.

He couldn’t go second without kissing her, his eyes locked on hers. “I love you” He whispered, he kissed her.

Clarke smiled, “I love you”

“You're gonna be a great mother” He noted. His brows furrowed as her expression dropped to a frown. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I’m not. I won’t be a good mother” She turned away, looking everywhere but at him.

“And why is that?”

“You practically raised Octavia and you’ve pretty much raised the group of teens getting drunk outside”

“Clarke,” He began, softly, placing his thumb on her chin and turning her to face him, “You're the most selfless and caring person--"

“You sound like my mother” She interrupted.

“Let me finish.” A small smile formed his lips, “You're the bravest and strongest and most motherly person I've ever met. Plus, you helped keep those kids alive. You kept them healthy and safe”

Clarke stared at him, unconvinced.

“I will name our daughter, Cleopatra" Bellamy tried reasoning with his stubborn wife. She laughed and smacked him on the arm.

"Don't! That's worse than Augustus" They both laughed. Bellamy kissed her forehead, whispering goodnight. Leaving only sounds of drunken people outside.

*

*

Clarke loved being able to eat with Bellamy in their cabin, it made everything seem perfect. "So how long before you kill Raven and Octavia?" Bellamy teased, biting into his apple.

"Oh god! I've ran out of energy around them" She said, putting the cooked meat to her mouth.

"I have the perfect name!" Miller announced, storming in. “Miller” He grinned.

They both stared at him, not exactly sure what to say. Yeah, they hadn’t picked out a name, but it sure as hell wasn’t going to be Miller. “No! I get to pick. It’s my niece after all” Octavia stormed in, followed by Raven, Jasper, Monty and Finn.

“It could be a boy” Clarkes said, but was ignored by the bickering.

“I should pick” Raven excitedly shouted out names, “Wait, you want a dorky name or-“

Clarke rolled her eyes, missing her silent and calm meal with Bellamy. “That’s a stupid name, Monty” Jasper said. Clarke groaned and gave Bellamy a look. He sighed, standing from his seat and whistled.

Silence hit the air, their friends staring at them as if they just offended them.

Bellamy extended his hand out to her, she stood and faced them her eyes firm, “No” She said, simply and sat back, sipping her cup of water.

“That’s it?” Bellamy asked, surprised.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Finn asked

"No one chooses the name but us. That's final!" Clarke shot them a glare, returning to her meal. They all scoffed, exiting the house.

“I'm naming that baby, Miller Jr." Miller smiled, walking away back to his post where bagging berries took place.

“Birdie” Raven announced. Bellamy popped his head out, “No!” and ducked back in. They rolled their eyes, going on with their day secretly naming the baby.

“You know our child will have like five different names” Bellamy mumbled, taking another bite from his apple.

Clarke groaned, “I know”

*

*

She found herself in a moment of peace, something she hadn’t experienced for the last week with everyone running around preparing for the grounders arrival. Anya was set to arrive any day now for their very first unity day. She relaxed into the softness of her bed when Raven and Octavia stormed in, bickering endlessly about whose going to become godmother.

“For the last time, it's ME!” Raven shouted, waltzing in, Octavia right on her tail a scowl drawn into her features.

“Uh no! That role is filled by yours truly” Octavia pointed to herself smiling, smugly.

“ENOUGH!” Clarke snapped, her loud scream startled both girls. This argument had been set in motion the day Clarke announced her pregnancy. “I'm sleepy and just want peace and QUIET!” she pleaded.

“But-“ Octavia began to say, Clarke cut her off with a loud and rough, "NO!"

Clarke smiled, grabbing Raven and Octavia hands, "Who the hell said you can't have two godmothers!?" she enthusiastically said, both girls smiled. "Will you two stop fighting now" Both brunettes nodded and left the house, fist pumping each other.

And alas she had the peace she so desired. Pregnancy did not suit her. Her back ached all the time and she tired quickly. Being pregnant drained her out, she couldn't enjoy any of the happy moments too worried she'd be a horrible mother. Bellamy always managed to reassure her, telling her she would be an awesome mom, and as a last resort he started to threaten to name the child after Miller. "No don't! I'd rather have a nerdy name" Clarke always said with a smile.

*

*

Rain poured, hard for hours, thunder every ten minutes like clockwork. Clarke sat on the floor; an old notebook – Bellamy found on one of his hunts – lay in front of her. She flipped through it, finding an empty page to sketch. She nearly finished her drawing when a sharp pain from her abdomen caused her pencil to mark incorrectly. Her hand clutched her stomach, the pain subsided a second later. She stood making her way to the hallway before another sharp pain hit her.

*

*

Bellamy stood in the nursery with Raven, Octavia and Abby finishing up decorating it. Abby hung up framed sketches Clarke drew, Octavia and Raven stored the handmade baby clothes. Bellamy finished moving the crib in place then a sound of fallen metal hit his ears.

"Clarke!" Bellamy ran out of the room and into the living room to find her standing in a puddle of water. "Clarke?"

"I think the baby's coming" She whispered, staring down.

Raven, Abby, and Octavia arrived shortly after him, Abby gave them all orders. Octavia and Raven had to find blankets and warm water, while Bellamy guided Clarke to the table. She laid down, eyes trained on him, “I’m not ready” she mumbled, her voice wobbly.

He stroked her hair, “You can do this. I'm here” he assured her.

She shook her head, biting her lip, tears streaming down. "What if something goes wrong" she cried. He whipped away the tears and averted his eyes to her belly.

"It's going to be okay" Brown eyes looked back at blue worried eyes. "You can do this" he kissed her forehead.

"You're here." she whispered, focusing on her breathing.

Raven and Octavia returned with blankets, towels and a bowl of water. Abby took off Clarke's pants. Clarke shut her eyes as more pain erupted in her body. "You're not fully dilated honey" Abby informed.

Clarke groaned and laid back into table, while Octavia patted her forehead with a wet towel.

Hours passed and Clarke was ready to push. Thunder still called lighting when her screams of pain were heard. Her hand tightly grasped Bellamy's. "You have to push" Abby commanded.

She pushed and pushed but their child proved to be stubborn. "GET IT OUT OF ME!" Clarke yelled.

"Just breath" Abby said, ducking her head down to get a better look. Raven held a light to give Abby a clearer look. While Bellamy and Octavia stood by Clarke for moral support. Bellamy kissed the top of her head and whispered, "You're doing great"

"I see the head" Abby informed, "One last big push, honey" Clarke pushed, her face turning red, releasing her breath. She threw herself back, sweat no longer just on her forehead.

"It's a girl!" Raven announced, happily. Clarke smiled, tired but full of life at the same time. Bellamy laughed and kissed her. "You were amazing” he rejoiced.

 

Sounds of rain and thunder disappeared leaving only silence, something that made Clarke’s stop. A room that should be drained in cries of a small child and lullabies of joy from adults, but nothing, not even sounds of rain drops were offered. Her heart pounded, loudly in her ears. She tried to listen to Abby’s hushed whispers. Her blood froze as thoughts and fear rushed out of her. "Why isn't she crying?"

"MOM! Why isn't she crying?!" Clarke shouted. Her entire pregnancy she longed for silence, for peace and now she’d do anything to hear cries. She sat up from the table ready to join her mother, but Bellamy stepped in front of her, blocking her from the truth. "Get out of my way, Bellamy" She warned him, but he kept a tight hold of her shoulders. "Our daughter needs us" She muttered, exhaustion beginning to consume her.

"I can't." His voice broke, she looked into his eyes. The fear and sadness she saw scared her to death.

"I need to see her" She sobbed.

“You have to let your mom do what she does best” Octavia said, her eyes filled with support.

*

*

Abby took the baby into the kitchen. She laid the baby on the table, an orange blanket underneath her small body. Not a single cry had been heard. She placed two fingers on her small chest, pressing gently. Abby prayed that it worked, that it would all be okay. She couldn’t bear to see her daughter’s heart break.

*

*

Bellamy hugged Clarke tight, “I need to see her” Clarke whispered into his chest.

"I want to see her too" Bellamy said, trying his best to keep his tears and fears at bay. Clarke wanted to crumble and then she heard the most beautiful sound that ever graced earth. Bellamy turned around with relief at the sound that echoed throughout the cabin. Abby walked out of the kitchen with the baby nicely wrapped in a blanket, a smile on her face.

"Clarke. Bellamy. You have a healthy, beautiful baby girl" Abby smiled, handing Clarke their bundle of joy.

"Oh my god" Clarke sobbed, gently stroking the baby's head. "She's beautiful. She looks like you" She looked up at Bellamy’s teary eyes and back at her daughters.

She had his tan skin, her blonde hair. Same nose as his, but her lips. She was perfect, a combination of him and her all rolled up into this little amazing person.

*

*

Three months.

Three months of non-stop whining, shouting and it wasn't coming from the baby. Since the birth of their child, Octavia, Miller and Raven hovered around, stopping in everyday. To say the least, it had annoyed Clarke to no end.

"Oh god! Why won't they just stop?" Clarke wondered, peeking from the window. Miller, Octavia and Raven stood outside on the porch fighting with each other on who would knock first.

Bellamy laughed, watching Clarke roll her eyes. "Guys, shut up! You're annoying Clarke" He shouted, Clarke playfully slapped his arm, grinning at him.

"Would you just let us in? We want to see her!" Octavia whined from the porch.

"Yeah c'mon" Miller added.

"You were here yesterday!" Clarke responded.

"You know they'll just find a way to break in and see her" Bellamy said, reaching for the door knob. He pushed the door open, allowing the trio inside. Octavia entered first a huge grin plastered her face, Miller followed closely behind with a small chain in his hand and Raven rushed in hugging both Bellamy and Clarke, congratulating them again for the thousandth time.

"She's in the room, my mom's with her" Clarke informed.

"Guys, wait" Miller said. Bellamy and Clarke stopped to face him. He took a deep breath before handing over the small chain that rested in his hand. "It's for Iris" he stood awkwardly as Clarke admired the bracelet. It was a chain with a small wooden "I" hanging from it. Bellamy smiled and proceeded to surprise both Clarke and Miller by hugging him.

Clarke laughed, "I didn't peg you for a softly" Bellamy pulled away, glaring at his wife.

Miller joined in Clarke's laughter before leaving to join the girls in the nursery. Bellamy smiled, dark eyes on the gorgeous blonde next to him. "What?" Clarke asked.

"Our daughter's lucky" he placed a hand around her waist pulling her closer. "To have so many people who love her." Bellamy leaned down and kissed her.

"Whoa, there! Camp isn't ready for baby number two" Jasper interrupted shielding his eyes from the PDA he just witnessed. They broke from the kiss giving him an annoyed look. "Oh please. You'd never get annoyed with me" he grinned patting Bellamy on the back.

"What do you want, Jasper?" Clarke asked.

"To see a precious baby named Iris, duh!" Jasper said, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone in their empty living room.

"Told you"

Clarke laughed, playfully slapping Bellamy's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought?


End file.
